Mermaid at the Party
by Mitzia
Summary: Makoto and Nagisa convince Haruka to come to a costume party at Samezuka Academy. Pretty much just crack


"I'm not doing this."

"Why not?!"

"This is stupid."

"Haru-chan, everyone is coming! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Haru, this is the first time we've had a party like this since we were kids."

"I won't do it."

Nagisa pouted as Haruka folded his arms over his chest. "This is so pointless. It's only us and the Samezuka guys," he said.

"But it's a nice time away from the competitions to get to know them better!" Nagisa groaned.

"You can do what you want, but leave me out of it."

"Haru, can't you do this just once?" Makoto asked.

"No way."

"What if we get a bunch of mackerel for you?" Makoto asked. He was past the point of frustration over trying to persuade Haruka to go to a costume party hosted by Rin. He though he would want to see his friend like old times, but costumes weren't in Haruka's list of interests. He was down to his last resort.

Haruka looked interested in the conversation suddenly at the mention of his favorite food. "Fine, but I get to pick my costume," he mumbled.

Makoto and Nagisa smiled and nodded. "That's great! I'll call Rei-chan and Rin-chan!" Nagisa cheered. He walked out into the hall to tell his friends the party was on.

"So when is this party?" Haruka asked.

"Actually, it's tonight," Makoto chuckled.

"What?"

"We knew it wouldn't take long to get you to agree or you'd only agree for a little while, so Nagisa and I didn't tell you," Makoto explained.

"You people," Haruka mumbled. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "I was set up."

"He he he," Makoto nervously chuckled.

"Guys, let's go!" Nagiso yelled.

Makoto pulled Haruka along outside where the three walked to Samezuke Academy. The school was about the same distance as Iwatobi in the other direction, so it didn't take long before they arrived.

Rei was waiting outside the entrance in a pure white lab coat. "So Haruka-senpai really came!" he said.

"Are you a scientist, Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Of course I am! My intellect would be wasted on anything else!" Rei adjusted his glasses and smirked as he praised himself.

"Rei-chan and I are matching!" Nagisa said.

"Are you a scientist too?" the brunette asked.

"No! Come on, I'll show you!"

Without wasting another moment, the shortest boy dragged the others inside and to the pool area.

The room was empty, but there were tables set up with simple snacks covering them.

"The costumes are in the changing rooms," Rei said. He sat at one of the tables as the others walked to the changing rooms in the corner. Makoto had to drag Haruka to keep him from diving into the pool.

The changing rooms were empty except for the rows of lockers. There were a row of hooks on the wall across the entrance with tons of different costumes ranging from cowboys to zombies.

The brunette and the blonde took a costume off a rack without batting an eye and walked to their own sections of the locker room. Haruka was left alone to view the costumes by himself. He looked at the many basic costume with his usual calm expression until a shiny blu caught his eye.

"Haru? Haru!"

Makoto and Nagisa walked over to Haruka's section of the locker room to see a mermaid, or in this csae, merman, laying on a bench.

"I knew Haru-chan woudl choose that one! You all shouldn't doubt me next time!" Nagisa said.

"I can't walk in this," Haruka mumbled.

"Here." Makoto held up Haruka bridal style and carried him out of the room.

"What are you guys?" Haruka asked.

"I'm a fireman," Makoto said. He wore a long navy jumpsuit with a scarf around his neck in the design of a hose. His messy brown hair was covered by a bright red plastic helmet.

"I'm an alien hunter!" Nagisa cried out.

"Don't you mean astronaut?"

"What's the difference?"

Nagisa's outfit was a lot more complex. He was completely covered by an inflated white bodysuit and a plastic helmet.

In the pool area, Rei was sitting in the same spot as before with Rin and Nitori. Rin was wearing a police uniform while his kouhai wore black and white stripes.

"I figured he'd choose that," Rin smirked.

"He's beautiful! The outfit is stunning!" Rei cried.

Makoto set Haruka down on a chair, but he didn't stay there long. As soon as Makoto was out of the way, he dove for the pool.

"Haru!" Makoto yelled.

"Don't worry, Mako-chan. It's water-resistant!" Nagisa said.

"So you planned that out well," Makoto mumbled.

The door opened and the remaining members of the Samezuka team walked in with more snacks in hand. Sosuke matched with the captain and Momotaro matched with Nitori.

"Hello, everyone!" Momotaro yelled. He ran over to the tables and set the food down with Sosuke silently behind him.

"Thanks, Sosuke," Rin said.

Sosuke grunted in response. "I see someone found the pool," he said.

Haruka stopped swimming and looked at the completed group. He kept half of his face underwater like he usually did whenever he was in the pool.

"That suits you," Sosuke said, looking at the mermaid.

"Are you all matching?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course we are. We are the Samezuka Swim Team! We are of one body and one mind! One concept!" Momotaro exclaimed.

"We should have done something like that," Rei said.

"But what would we be?" Makoto asked.

"We are matching now, though," Nagisa said.

"No we're not," Rei retorted.

"Yeah we are. The three of us are trying solve the mystery of the mermaid!" Nagisa pointed at the swimming merfish.

"I don't think-"

"That's a good idea," Haruka interrupted.

He continued swimming around while the other teens sat in silence.

"Of course he'd say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Welcome to my first crappy Free fanfic XD I really needed something to write and I was still in the Halloween spirit at the beginning of the month, so why not make our swimmers dress up?...It was a good idea at first XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
